The Bet of the Law
by The Lord of Nothing
Summary: Sly and Carm are married and have just had their first child, Milo. But new events are stirring that could force sly back into that blue thief suit. And maybe even Carmalita with him. UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Milo Cooper

**Hey everybody! I here's a stab at a sly cooper Fic!**

* * *

Chapter 1 Milo Cooper

Sly Cooper paced the hospital lobby, sweat drenching his forehead. The doctors had kicked him out of the operating room. He was so nervous that he had fainted for five minutes. The nurses had to carry him out. Can you blame him? Carmelita was screaming in his ear and all his fears were trying force themselves inside his head. Well that happens when after four years of thieving, you get the girl who was the cop always a step or two behind, you fake amnesia to be with her and join Interpol, two years later get married to said girl, said girl gets pregnant and you drive like a maniac to get her to the hospital while she's going through labor. He had even yelled at the receptionist to get Carmelita into a room immediately or he would quarantine the place. Now he had no one to yell at, except maybe the deaf guy sitting next to him, who was waiting to get a hearing aid. Very excited conversation. You yell and the dude looks at you like you're a drunken idiot.

Every time Carm screamed, Sly jumped out of his seat and ran to the operating door. It would then wind down and he would go back to his seat and then it would start over again. This went on for an hour, but soon enough there was an extra scream in that operating room. Sly jumped out his chair with such speed that a NASCAR driver would have been proud of and into the operating room.

The sight that he beheld filled him with so much pride that he was ready to burst. Before him was the beautiful Mrs. Carmelita Montoya Cooper in a Parisian hospital gown, sweating profusely, and in her arms was a small bundle wrapped in a blue blanket a little raccoon tail swishing back and forth. Sly approached his wife and the small bundle. Carmelita smiles gently. "Want to meet your son, dear?" she said as she moved the blanket and kissed the object inside. She handed him the bundle. He looked inside to see a small raccoon with wavy blue hair from Carmelita fast asleep. It was the most beautiful little boy he had ever seen. Tears flowed freely from his eyes. Tears of joy.

"What should we name him, Carm?" he said, the tears starting to obscure his vision. "My mind is in a haze."

Carmelita smiled at her husband, "I always liked Milo. Milo Cooper. The next in the Cooper line."

Sly nodded, "Then Milo Cooper it is." Sly had never been happier in all of his life. For the first time in his life, he had a real family.

7 months later

"Inspector Cooper, what is this?" yelled Chief Barkly. Sly had come in a little late that morning, Barkly was already in a bad mood because yesterday, an international drug dealer had escaped punishment by bribing some of the jury. Not a good time for Sly to do this but he had no choice. "I have only seen one of these in my time as chief. What are two resignation forms doing on my desk?"

Sly hated, absolutely hated it when the Chief was mad, because Sly was usually the one he was mad at. "I' really, _really_, hate to be the one to tell you this but Carm and me have decided that it would just too dangerous for us to continue working out in the field." The Chief pupils went almost microscopic. He led Sly into his office. Sly had been in their many times. It was large and spacious with pictures of him and his family on fishing trips and hiking, and one of him, Sly and Carmelita winning the best cop partnership award (Sly and Carmelita had won it but as Barkly was their chief, he was there too). Even the prize bass on his back wall.

Barkly sat down in his chair with a heavy sigh. "It's your son, isn't it?" Sly nodded. Barkly sighed again. "You're afraid that some of your old enemies will use him against you and Carmelita. 

That's not surprising. You two are some of the best cops I've ever had the privilege to command, but you two have made some dastardly enemies. Mr. Cuttlefish, that protection ring in Calcutta, that pyromaniac in France, and some of the enemies you made before you lost your memory."

Sly inwardly laughed. Thankfully, the Chief didn't know that Sly had faked his amnesia. No one at Interpol did actually, well, except Carmelita. It had been a very interesting conversation when he had told her. It had even been more interesting for him that she had figured it out. Shocker. It had been their wedding night and she had made him wait four hours before they could go to bed. But, she still understood what he did; she didn't like it but still understood.

"Yeah," Sly said slowly, "Carmelita mentioned once that we fought the KLAWW Gang and some robo-mechanical owl." Sly's act almost broke when he saw the Chiefs' reaction to the mention of those criminals. He had nearly choked on his coffee. Not easy to do.

"She told you that, did she?" the Chief asked, still sputtering out the coffee.

Sly leaned back in the chair, a smile begging to show itself. "Yep, but I still don't know what she meant."

The Chief got up out of his chair and went over to a shelf on the wall. He picked up a picture in a battered wooden frame. He handed it to Sly. In the picture was a much younger version of Chief Barkly, next to him was, who Sly was guessing was his wife and in her arms was a small pink bundle. Sly knew what was in that bundle. A newly born little girl slept in her mother's arms. "When that picture was taken," said Barkly with a sad look, "I had the same dilemma that you two have. The only difference was that my wife was not a cop. She was a brilliant musician, still is matter of fact. I was worried that my daughter, Angelina, could have been used against me. I didn't have as many enemies as you have, but the ones that I had were still could have caused great damage. I think that I had made the right decision y staying in the force, but it will be yours and Carmelita's on what to do. If you want to stay in, that's fine with me. If you want to leave and find some other form of income, than that's fine with me too. Just telling you now, that whichever you chose, I'll help you out any way I can."

* * *

**Reviwes PLEASE :(**


	2. The Mysterious Walking Items

Chapter 2 Mysterious Walking Items

Ding Dong

Sly James Cooper sighed drearily. How he hated this past week. _If it's not Milo it's the phone. If it's not the phone, it's the temperature. If it's not the temperature it's the door! _ He shot the ceiling an angry glare. _When I open that door YOU had better be there!_ He slipped out of the covers so as not to disturb Carmelita, who had just an hour ago finally gone to sleep.

He put on his house shoes and walked into the second floor corridor. To his everlasting shame, even though he made sure to put all the toys away every night, there always seemed to be something there with the sole intention of tripping him like a novice. They seemed to just sprout legs and crawl out into the hall. It made no sense to him that whenever Milo would cry and it would be Carmelita's turn to check, she would get there without incident, but not with him. Oh no! He would trip over things that he didn't even know they owned, such a skateboard, a copy of _War and Peace_, a ball of yarn, and many other miscellaneous objects. It was very embarrassing for him to be tripping over such things. He was a master thief and the middle of the night was supposed to be his element. Not anymore. Sly didn't tell his wife because she would never let him hear the end of it. He had gotten used to waking up at 7 AM. Not two. And yet it seemed Milo was trying to get him back into the habit of late nights, or just switch off of decaf.

Sly somewhat adapted to the stray items in the floor and would jump over a few thing if he could see them by the light of his cell phone. Toy car, crayon, paper, jacks, _Hunt for Red October_ . . . Where the hell was this all coming from?!

He got to the top of the stairs when a childish idea hit him. Why not? It had been years when he had last had any practice at it. Carm would never know. Sly put the Slvr in his pocket and grinned like his old self. He did a little jump and landed on the stair rail silently. His grin got even wider as he slid down the rail so easily that it was almost second nature to jump off at the end.

Sly smiled to himself and turned on the living room light. While he would go through the hallway without the lights, the living room was like no-man's-land without them. He couldn't find his way through this room no matter how he tried. Especially that . . . couch! No matter how he tried, he couldn't remember that couch was there and he would always stub his foot on it every time. Not to mention the crap he would hit, like DVD rentals, the remote, etc. . . . He didn't know it, but Carmelita liked to move the furniture, logical explanation there. But it wasn't of much use to him if he didn't know it. Now he could see perfectly and that incessant ringing of the doorbell was really getting on his nerves. Sly went forward and grabbed the door handle.

He turned the knob and woe to his drowsiness that a whole fanfare of whistles and noise makers. If he wasn't awake then he definitely was now!

By the time he got through peeling himself off the wall from the blast of sound, he could see who had destroyed his ear drums. Standing there was the COOPER GANG! WHAT! Right there before him were all his old friends! Bentley was at the forefront in his wheelchair in his normal garb of his shell, shorts, bowtie, and glasses. Penelope sat in his lap with a smile on her face and gold, diamond studded ring on her figure. Sly noticed that she seemed to be in a rather large looking baby blue shirt with a bit of a bulge in the front that didn't take a genius to figure out exactly what had happened. Dmitri stood beside the married couple in his old green and purple pimp suit with his arm leaning on Bentley's head. And of course he couldn't be five minutes without his cigarette hanging limply out of his mouth. The Panda King stood behind them all in his blue monk robes from his self induced exile and with a bit of a growing beard again. The Guru was on his shoulder with a noise maker in one hand and his customary walking stick with the moonstone attached.

Sly smiled at the reunion and ushered the surprises inside. Thought it took some doing to get the Panda King in. He went up stairs to get his wife only to find her already up with Milo in her arms asleep though it looked like he had just stirred in the blue blankets he was wrapped in. He gave her a quick peck on the lips and ushered her downstairs to see everyone.

"Hello people I'm not supposed to know!" he greeted them with a smirk which brought a laugh from the group. "I would like to introduce you total strangers to my wife and partner, Carmelita Montoya Fox Cooper, and our newest edition, Milo Raphael Cooper."

The much expected and resounding awwww could be heard even in Sly and Carmelita's un-caffinated state. Each and every one of them took a turn to look at the sleeping child with so many cutesy faces that it made Sly's stomach turn. Surprisingly, Dmitri got the most emotional. He couldn't help but cry tears of joy and make very loud comments on how 'hip and jive' they were. The Panda Kin made very monotone sentences on the joys and pains of parenthood and how he awaited them for his daughter. Bentley said he had always wanted to be a crazy uncle. That would be fun!

They had a few sips of wine that they had but never enough for Dmitri who said they should have tons, but Penelope declined the wine for some lemonade mixed with strawberries and coconut, which sly still happened to have. Sly found out that Bentley had a present for him in the van, the Cooper Team Van!

It was still theirs! Bentley took Sly outside to see it and oh what a shock he got. It was still the same with the satellite dish and other gadgets sticking out of it but it was green! Plain field green with nothing else!

"Um, Bentley, why did you turn the world upside down?" Sly said with his mouth brushing against the pavement.

Bentley smiled and put something into Sly's hand. IT was a long thin piece of worn black fabric with two holes in the middle of it. "I think you'll find it a lot easier to look with these."

Sly did as instructed and placed the fabric over his eyes. Almost instantly the green changed to blue and the familiar blue and white raccoon like symbol was on the side. Couldn't have the correctional authorities seeing that now could they? "Impressive, Bentley. You've out done yourself."

The turtle smiled again. "I thought you didn't know who I was, Constable Cooper."

Same old Bentley. Sly laughed at his old partner and asked. "I know you had something else to show me other than the neat paint job. What is it? UFO? A teenage Carmelita's diary, it would have to be teenage, cause I found all the others."

"You mean 'stole?'

Sly shrugged. "Well?"

Bentley rolled to the back of the van and opened the back door. A long box was just sitting there with a card attached to it. Bentley picked up the box and handed it to Sly. "I been holding these since the island and I thought this would be the perfect time to give 'em back to you. Milo will need them someday."

Sly opened the box to see the most wonderful gifts his entire life, other than Milo. A long golden hooked cane was there along with a much ruffed up book with in Latin printed the words _Theivious Racconus. _And a little red leg satchel with a few little gizmos stuffed into it. "Thanks Bentley. I probably never should have left them, but . . ." He turned his face back towards the house where one could see the Carmelita holding Milo and giving Penelope tips on something or another.

'I know, Sly," Bentley said. "You did what you had to do. But there's more I need to tell you," his voice turned suddenly grave and edgy. "I hope you noticed the number of the group that came here tonight.'

Sly's happiness faded away as those words came. Sly hadn't noticed that the second of his virtual brothers wasn't there. Murray. The big guy was nowhere to be found. Bentley reached into a pocket on the wheelchair to pull out a much smaller box. "Here," he said serious, "this will explain the situation."

Sly took the box from his friend's hand with trembling fear. What had happened to the hippo? Was he hurt? In jail? Captured? Vanished? Many grotesque pictures of Murray being tortured by silhouetted figures warped through his brain even as he took the box from Bentley. The lid slid off and fell to the ground with a small 'thunk.' Inside were only a few little items but they meant a lot for the world class cop. A Mexican wrestling mask with places for the eyes and mouth, two gloves and a small CD of some sort. "Listen to that disk, after we leave. We can't stay too long here. When you've decided call the number on the bottom of the box. We'll talk then."

Bentley went into the house and started everyone out the door. Dmitri said he could 'hook the kid up with some bling juice' but he was adamantly shut down on that idea. The idea of a Cooper with his taste of fashion was unbearable. Sly kept his smile forced throughout the whole thing, which Carmelita noticed but said nothing. When finally the Panda King and the Guru pulled a begging Dmitri off of Sly's leg the last of the gang left.

Sly closed the door behind them. Why did this have to happen? And what did Bentley mean by 'your decision?' This was going to be difficult and he knew it.

He went back up to the bedroom. He turned around to see a scowling Italian fox woman. Not good.

**I am soooooooooooo sorry about leaving this story to rot like it has. I plan to do a chapter of the next Life next and then do chapter three of this. I know someone is going to complain about that but that's all I can do to be fair. Deal with it. And what has happened to The Murray?! Find out on the next installment of the Bet of the Law! MUHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Now let's do the great and wonderful review answers!**

**amishparadise428****-Thanks and I hope you continue to read this!**

**Silver Sentinel****-I plan to keep the work up and frequent. **

**Jessica****- I hope it gets better too. Thanks!**

**Kaiyt****-Thanks, my niece and nephew had just got done watching Atlantis and I thought it was a good name. **

**zero doujin infinite****-I hope you get to see more too!**

**BlueIrish****-It doesn't get old. It just a funny concept him being a cop.**

**flowergirl220****- of course Carmelita would find out, she is a detective. Now lets' see what else she had dug up**

**ONWARD OT THE WONDERFUL LAND OF PIZZA AND DR. PEPPER! YAY!**


	3. A Bet

**ONWARD OT THE WONDERFUL LAND OF PIZZA AND DR. PEPPER! YAY!**

Chapter 3 A Bet

"Ok," spoke the foxy lady with much authority, "I'm as stupid as you think. What did you and Bentley talk about out there?"

He looked his wife straight in the eye. "I've never thought you were stupid, easy to tease, but never stupid."

Carmelita gave him a flat look that screamed with much force 'you know what I mean!'. "He gave me my cane and pack."

She sat on their bed. "And that's it? No mysterious reason you too were acting weird? No ulterior motive for the visit?"

Sly bit his bottom lip. He thought on whether or not to tell her of his friend's situation. They had just settled into the suburban life, and to tell the truth, he was starting to enjoy it. He liked waking up at a certain hour, morning coffee, normal hours. He even liked a few of the neighbors. Though that lady next door was going to have a field day with all the gossip she could dig up with his old friends visit. Most of it would be misconstrued and probably nowhere near what the real thing was, but that was to be expected. Neighborhood gossip rarely was.

He didn't like the look that she was giving him. Sly knew Carmelita well enough to be wary if he didn't tell her. That old shock pistol still worked perfectly and many now imprisoned and partially hospitalized thugs knew that. "Murray's missing," he said simply.

That got her attention. "Who?" was all she said. The Italian cop had entered 'police mode'. It was what Sly called it at least. It was all the police training she had gone through and it resurfaced whenever the time called for it.

"I don't know," Sly said shaking his grey head. "Though," sly said poking his hand into his pocket. He pulled out the little disk that Bentley had given him before they left. When Sly looked at it, he noticed a title written on it in very fine hand writing. If you could call it a title. It looked more like someone's phone number: 263-246-5942. "Bentley gave me this and told me to look at it when I made my decision."

Carm looked at it like he was nuts. "What decision is there to make? Murray's your friend. You grew up with him, for Pete's Sake! He's your best friend along with that turtle!"

"Bentley's just looking out for us," Sly said, his head handing slightly. "With Milo and everything, we have everything to lose on going out on another job like this. We haven't even heard anything about Murray's disappearance. We should've heard something by now. He is a racing in NASVAN. He's one of the top racers they have. We should have heard something on the news! Whoever did this knew what they were doing so Murray wouldn't be missed."

His wife smirked at him. "If you even think that I can't handle myself, Mr. Cooper, then you should have your head checked."

"We've already done that."

One 'friendly' punch to the arm later, she continued. "We can leave Milo at Madre's. You know she's wanted to spoil him rotten ever since she heard I was pregnant. She'll be only too happy."

"But—"

"No 'buts'. You'll be doing this whether you think we can handle it or not." She smiled even larger. "That and I've always wanted to read that book of yours."

He laughed. "I knew there was an ulterior motive in this somewhere, so Mrs. Cooper," he picked her up in his arms which gave a laugh from her, "Where were you on the night of the 30th?"

She laughed at him. "If you forgot, last month was February!"

"That doesn't mean anything to the criminal element," he said pressing his lips to hers.

They continued to make-out for about a minute before they had have air. "That disk isn't going to work itself you know."

Sly sighed dramatically. "Then why do we have computers if they can't do all our stuff for us so we can do other things?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Whoa!" she yelled holding her husband back. "This is almost exactly the same way that Milo was made! Or have you forgotten."

Sly smiled. "Trust me, Inspector Cooper, I haven't forgotten anything."

And so they disappeared into a wonderful sea of sheets.

XXXXXXXXXX

About five in the morning they awoke from their bliss that is love. Sly groaned as he moved from his somewhat awkward position on the bed. His head had been lying off the bed so there was a crick in his neck, though he was use to the cricks he had gotten from sleeping in the van when they were on jobs.

"JOBS!"

Sly quickly leaped from the bed and picked up the CD disk that had fallen on the floor left over from last nights 'excursion.' He picked it up and plopped himself into the padded chair in front of his desktop computer. Thankfully it was still on so there was no waiting for it to boot up. He opened the disk slot and inserted the disk. Immediately the screen went white.

At first Sly thought his computer was about to crash. He was about to pull the power before anything could go wrong, before a voice spoke, "_Salutations, Mr. Cooper"._

Sly immediately jumped back into his chair at the sound of the voice. It was familiar like someone he had a few years ago but it seemed more silky and contained than the rough one he had known. The screen showed a completely black area with two red eyes looking out from the darkness. "_I hope you get this message_," the voice said again in its silky, smooth tone. "_I have heard of your exploits from all across the globe and I propose a challenge. If all went as planned, you received a box from your turtle friend, Bentley. If you haven't opened it, do so now._" The voice paused. "_Though I am sure that was unneeded, Mr. Cooper. The curiosity of your turtle friend has probably told you the basics of this situation. The hippo is in my possession. To regain him, you would have to travel to the next location. The CD cover has the number on it. It is a code you will give to one of my men. __He is in Samoa and is waiting for you at Vailima and he will have protection against you. This is a test for you Mr. Cooper. Should you accept this mission, you will have the chance of saving you lifelong friend, or you can stay in you suburban home in Paris. The man you will be looking for will be a badger of British descent though he is staying in an old manor. This is your first test, Mr. Cooper. The stakes have been set. The test or your friend's life. Choose wisely."_

Right before he disappeared off the screen Sly could have sworn he had seen a wink from the eyes. The computer went back to its normal state and the disk ejected itself from the computer. He put it in the case and Sly sighed into his arms as he lightly placed his head on the keyboard. How could he have been so stupid to be live there wouldn't be smart enough to find him? This was all his fault. He had run away from his past and now it had caught up with him.

Sly felt two slender arms wrap themselves around his neck. He didn't have to look to know how it was. There was only one woman who sent those chills down his spine. "Carm," he said in almost a whisper.

"I heard the disk," she said simply. "I will help you, but there is one thing I need from you."

He rose from the keyboard and looked at her confused. "I don't' understand, love."

She bit her lip, a bit hesitant to go on. "This test you have to go on. This guy will have to show up. If I get to him first, you have to give all this up, if not more of this happens."

He smiled at her gently. He stood up and too her in a kiss. "And if I win, Sly said breaking it, "you get to come with me and the gang."

She looked almost shocked at his request. He knew what he was asking of her. It was almost impossible to fathom. She had always been a cop. Her father had been a cop. Her brother was a cop. Her grandfather had been a cop. That was all she had ever wanted to do. It was the family business. But She knew what he meant by this. She had married into a family of thieves and he had married into a family of cops. What about Milo? What would get to be? Sly and taken a chance at the other side of the law. This test would force her do the same. This would make them decide, which legacy they'd carry on. The Fox or the Cooper?

"I will."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By nine o'clock, Sly had already made arrangements with Bentley for transport to Samoa. The manor that the face had mentioned was a large tourist attraction because it was the last residence of a very famous author, Robert Louis Stevenson. There seemed to be hotel that was near by. It would serve as the safe house for the operation.

Mrs. Fox had already come and picked up Milo, though not fussing about Interpol sending them on a mission when they weren't even officers for them anymore. Just in case she happened to ring up their old office, Carmelita had phoned Barkley and called in a favor for him to tell any who asked that they were unofficially on a mission to Berlin.

Though he gave a great fuss, Mrs. Fox was overjoyed to be having little Milo to spend time with 'Madre', she insisted that she be called this, though it would be some time before he could say dada or mama. Even after Sly had pointed this out to her; the woman wouldn't budge and started muttering very fast Italian. Carm rolled her eyes at mother's actions, understanding ever word of the older woman's rant. Sly, who's Italian was limited, could make out certain words such as 'smart- mouth', and 'American hot shot', though he was sure that the translation could have been skewed to actually be something worse.

As of now, the young thief was packing the duffle bag that would hold Carmelita's clothes. Thankfully it would be small as it they would be traveling with speed in mind and not how much ammo they could take, though that was on the list. Perfect for him, he always kept a suitcase ready for these sorts of things just in case. Mostly it was used for those long overseas jobs for Interpol, but now it was perfect for the wayward life of the world's greatest thief. The blue suits would be in there though Carmelita insisted a darker shade of blue for him. He didn't protest. He just wanted to keep the hat. She was happy to oblige.

As Sly was packing, a certain foxy, not a pun, wife entered the room and took a peek into the bag he had made for her. Carmelita's gave him a flat look as she pulled out a thong. "I know I've done undercover work before," she looked him straight into the eye, though it was hard as he was smiling so much, "but isn't this a little too little."

He shrugged, trying not to laugh. "It's not the only thing in there, though I wish it was. Besides," Sly said pulling the undergarments from her, "this reminds me of that job in Reno."

If it weren't for her already orange fur, you could clearly see the blush that had made its way on to her face. Ah, Reno. They had barely got any sleep that night. Thanks to that they had found the infamous Gato de Quixote, the cat burglar. He had decided to enter into the room adjoining theirs and made a disturbance only they could here thanks to the fact they had still been up. No crook had ever been busted by cops in their underwear, which was also askew.

"Just throw it in; there had better be cloths that I can actually walk out in public in!"

Sly smiled, though mildly disappointed. "Yes, dear!"

This was going to be a long trip. Sly liked it that way. More time for other things.

**Don't we just LOVE inferences! Yes, for all you dirty little people out there, they have. Otherwise we would not have little Milo with us. OH, I found out that Sly's dad's name is Connor Cooper. I always thought it was David. Who is the mysterious red eyed guy in the CD? Where is Murray? Why did I reference Stevenson? What's with all the rambling? I HAVE NO IDEA!**

**Now, in order of the questions: You shall see! You shall SEE! And I am reading **_**The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde**_**. And the last was already answered. And did you know that Stevenson wrote Hyde in bed after having a nightmare? Now, we go onto another installation, which has become my life force . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**REVIEWS! **

**Flowergirl220-**** he is a great guy to be around. I thoroughly enjoyed the games and though, I wish they could have had more verity in it. And as you see Carmelita will be going with him to Samoa and they will be working together to take down this Red Eyed one. **

**Anonymous****-I'm glad you liked it. You know had originally planned on just letting be a one shot but so many were putting on their alert list, I couldn't disappoint them. Hope you continue to enjoy.**

**WAR RED 99****-thanks for the compliment though I got to ask why you asked if he will die, do you not like him?**

**That's all I have for the Reviews section this time. I can make it longer but only if I have more reviews. And that's not the chapter, I mean the review section. But anyway, pity me for I have returned to the evil that is SCHOOL! SAVE ME FROM THE DEMONIC THAT IS: ****π****! It BURNS!**


	4. Samoa

Chapter 4 Samoa

The flight, or I should say flights, were long and somewhat boring. Bentley had given each one of the group a folder containing a silent briefing of the situation. Thanks to the details from the disk, they were looking for a badger by the name of Robert Petrie. He was the only badger staying at the manor and he had connections with the mafia, who had men protecting him. He seemed to be a smuggler who brought exotic items from Europe such as plants, weapons, etc. The largest thing by far had been a _Challenger_ tank. That would make this operation even more difficult. The Englander also had brought a multitude of weapons and munitions from the U.K.

Petrie was middle-aged, rounded and he looked harmless enough. His background and prison record told a different story. An ex-crime boss in London, he had to retire quickly and quietly after his organized crime ring had been found by MI6. He was an extortionist with violent tendencies and a love for big guns. The manor house was just a front to hide his connections as he was now curator of the house. The manor being the house of Robert Louis Stevenson.

Sly ran his fingers through his expertly placed disguise beard. The whole operation was going to be difficult but that's where the fun came in. First thing first would be to remove all communications. If Petrie couldn't communicate with the mafia, no move could be made against them. That tank would definitely have to go. There was no way they were leaving a stolen powerhouse like that in the hands of a nutcase. That, and Sly didn't fancy having a 120mm hole in his chest from that monster.

Thankfully Bentley and Penelope could speak Samoan, so customs wouldn't be a problem. Their identities had all been thoroughly faked and the system hacked. As they were landing, Bentley could be seen out of the corner of Sly's eye breaking through firewalls, putting the group, including, the acclaimed German Scientist who spoke no English, Pro. Claus von Stauffenberg (Sly), his French wife, Madam Lorriane (Carmelita), the Chinese monk and Chi expert, Kai-shek (Panda King), the Ausie skateboarding design queen, Elizabeth Kenny (Penelope), an American tourist and friend of Kenny, Erwin Rommel (Guru), and the British MI6 agent with a lisp, David Niven (Bentley).

All too easy.

The guards couldn't fault with their disguises and thanks to Sly and Carmelita's perfect ad lib of having a fight in both German and French (an art form they had perfected after years of practice) forcing the flustered guards to forget about their passport and just get them out.

The laughter was heard by all as the 'multicultural' party exited customs. Sly _really _missed this job! You never got to do such creative things like this by working on the right side of the law. Bentley had really outdone himself.

The Safe House (SF) was on the third floor of a Holiday Inn—gotta love 'em!—and it was Bentley's room. They had to make all but Sly and Carm's room separate as only they were listed as being involved, much to Penelope's wrath on the poor MI6 agent.

"Alright, everybody," Bentley began in the darkness of the room, as the slide show started, "our experience here is nonexistent, but we'll manage. First, the manor," a Victorian house came up on the screen with many places for the opportune thief or mafia guard to hide, "a tourist attraction by day, mafia base by night. This place is swarming with them. And, as you all hopefully read over the plane ride, run by Mr. Petrie."Once again, a picture of the mob boss found its way onto the screen. Only this time, it was his mug shot from back in England. "Not a nice guy. We have reports that Petrie has his own smuggling ring throughout the islands. We're going to have to be careful, as many of the officials for this operation are familiar with our earlier works. So be on the look out for anyone familiar."

Finally, Bentley had gotten everyone to take notes on these slideshows. For years everyone (mostly Sly) had taken his shows for granted and only used their front memory for them. Now this was serious. Murray was gone and their only lead was to meet with this badger crime lord.

"The tank will have to go if we are to move against Petrie. Panda King, can you take it?"

Said arson did a monk style bow and nod of the head. Bentley took that as a yes and was about to move along when Sly interrupted. "Bentley, he said putting the pencil down, "what connections does our Brit friend have to the jerk who took Murray?'

Bentley clicked the mouse again to show Petrie's track record. "Our friend, as you put it, has had multiple connections with hundreds of different crime bosses all over the world. Many are in the old Soviet bloc but a few range out here. The sheer number of his compatriots makes it impossible to find out whom."

Sly nodded and moved on with the presentation.

This was all unsettling.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"YOU JERK!" Bentley ran from the hotel room as fast his wheels would carry him. Penelope angry was scary. A _pregnant_ Penelope was terrifying.

Ah, the wonders of married life.

Sly and Carmelita didn't know what the poor turtle had done to upset the woman, but it really didn't matter. Most likely it had been the smallest thing or a slip of the tongue that had caused the extremely hormonal Penelope to rise into righteous furry. While many woman would brake down when like this, Penelope, they _very_ quickly discovered, broke _things_ down. A vase that had been in her room was now in multiple pieces, not to the pleasure of Bentley's pocketbook.

"Ah, doesn't this bring back memories?" the raccoon said to his voluptuous wife beside him.

She snorted slightly, but was really amused to watch as the poor tech engineer had to now avoid Valimian traffic. Thankfully, he didn't have to reveal his 'adjustments' to his chair to an unwanted public just yet.

"I wasn't that bad," the fox spoke, continuing to watch as the mouse woman flung curses and random objects.

Sly turned and looked at her like she was nuts. "So Schlimm!-That bad!" he said, changing to German as a hotel manager came by, "Ich hatte zu ducken und alle fünf Minuten für nur Nahtod-Erfahrungen zu vermeiden! Ihre Ausbildung geholfen Kommando. -I had to duck and cover every five minutes just to avoid near death experiences! Your commando training helped."

The fox had to laugh at that. She had taken some training with some Navy Seals in America and unfortunately for her husband, she hadn't lost that training over the course of her pregnancy. Sly learned very quickly how what bones _weren't _supposed to go what ways and how he could become a pretzel.

"GUYS!" The pair turned and regarded their friend whom they had almost forgotten about. He had been removed from his wheel chair and was being dragged back into the hotel by a very angry woman. "

"Your on your own!" Sly called back. "If you don't come back, can I have your computer?"

A look of horror crossed the genius' face, but before he could reply, the glass door slammed shut and the couple had to strain to hear something about Neapolitan ice cream.

Ah, se la moure!

XXXXXXXXXX

The heir of the Cooper clan had never felt so alive!

After so many months of boring patrols, and many, many donuts, stalking the rooftops and hiding from a few guards was pure and utter ecstasy!

Course a few small houses were child's play compared to that one job they did in New York. Sly had never felt like there were so many eyes on him, and somebody probably did see him. But it was New York. You saw a lot of things in the Big Apple. A lot of things. Weird things, strange things, tasty things and the random pear. At least, he thought it was a pear. It could have been an orange, but he really didn't want to get close enough to tell the tale.

His cane swung forth and grabbed on to a rail. Sly pulled himself up before anybody saw. That wasn't too hard as most people were wrapped in their own lives instead of being the good citizens and looking for the occasional master thief.

Sly looked into the apartment that he had landed on the balcony of. Inside a Samoan family was enjoying themselves by watching a television. It wasn't huge like that 48in HD he had (the former owner being a Russian mobster), but it was just right for a small family. Sly smiled, but he had no time to waste. He pushed his cane up and grabbed the next rail and climbed up onto the roof and into the darkness.

Where thieves thrive.

XXXXXXXX

Ah, thank God for the portable camera!

Sly sped through Petrie's base with reckless abandon, at least as reckless he could be. He was hanging from the rafters of the basement of the old mansion. Petrie was just as he had been shown, just a bit older. Of course being a badger, he wasn't the tallest of the mafia, but he was the obviously one of the richest there. His suit was pure black silk and the pin that was on the left side of his tux, a family crest of some kind with the shield, was studded with diamonds and other valuable gemstones.

Petrie wasn't alone. He was around a table with five other bosses. An eagle, at least that's what he said he was, in Sly's opinion he looked more like a big vulture. He was imposing with a saber across his belt claiming it was a family heirloom. So he probably only had it a year, after pulling it from someone else's cadaver. Another boss had come in with him, a gorilla with a French accent. That was the weirdest thing Sly had ever seen. Just picture it: a monkey with a French accent. Sly shivered. What made it worse was the fact the gorilla was huge but had a _squeaky_ French accent. No one seemed to notice except Sly. Most likely cause those huge arms that hung at the gorilla's side could tear a man apart.

The other three bosses seemed to be cat siblings. Triplets, in fact. If Sly wasn't married he'd ask for their phone numbers. Course the fact that all three of them had their lips curled like there was something foul in the room took away from that. They were Asian triplets, probably Japanese. The only differentiation between them was they each wore a different color kimono. He had yet to hear any names so he could tell anything so as of now they were 'Greenie', 'Blueie', and 'Redie'. He had such a wonderful imagination for names.

Sly continued to take pictures of the meeting. Apparently, the 'eagle' was Australian and along with his Mickey Mouse was helping Petrie traffic drugs and spices through the whole region. Once they got them, they would label different things and ship them to Greenie who would distribute the merchandise and the other sisters would build support within the rest of the Japanese Mob.

He had gotten a few pictures of maps, a few pie charts, and even some financial reports. These guys were loaded! And all off a few hundred pounds of crap. He placed a little video camera on the rafters along with a few extra listening devices. Unless there was some guy who came down here and cleaned they would never be found. What did he use for adhesive, you ask?

Ah, the wonders of Juicy Fruit!

**LUCY! I'M HOME! Sorry for the long wait but I've had a lot going on as my local theater is putting on **_**The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe**_** and I, in all my awesomeness, am playing Mr. Beaver. Beware the fuzziness! **

**Once again, sorry for the wait, but I hope this chapter was enjoyable enough. Ah, the wonders of married life and Juicy fruit. If any of you are wondering, the names I got for the groups aliases. Pro. ****Claus von Stauffenberg (Sly)-from Col. Claus von Stuffenberg, one of the almost assassins n Adolf Hitler in the July 21****st****, 1944 Plot. Madam Lorriane (Carmelita)-Lorriane comes from **_**Croix de Lorraine**_**, the symbol of the French Resistance during World War II. Kai-shek (Panda King) - Kai shek is the surname of the last leader of the Republic of China before it was forced to relocate in Taiwan, Chiang Kai-shek. Elizabeth Kenny (Penelope) - Elizabeth Kenny was an Australian nurse who developed a treatment for ****poliomyelitis and establish hospitals in Australia and overseas. I know this has nothing to do with skateboards which are what her aliases designs; I just can't picture her being a nurse. ****Erwin Rommel (Guru)-Ewrin Rommel was a German tank commander during World War II and aided in the July 21****st**** Plot on Hitler. I know the alias is American, but I really liked the last disguise the Guru wore on the way to Blood Bath Bay. David Niven (Bentley)- David Niven played James Bond in the first version of Casino Royale and the lisp just fit for Bentley**

**Now we'll go on to the thing that motivates me to write the awesomeness you see before you. REVIEWS!**

**pasta16****- I don't think that this cliffhanger, and don't think banging your head against the computer is good for your health nor your computer. **

**Midna-Phobia****- It really is nowadays. You can find hundreds of sucky or subpar stories but there are some that stick out. I'd like to be part of the third group, put I doubt I'll get that good. **

**flowergirl220****-If a writer can't learn how to do human, then he can't write. That is what we do. We write humans. True some write aliens, but they are a draw of humanity in a lighter or darker aspect. That is what we must learn. **

**SonicXAmy4eva****-I hope it is!**

**BYE!**


	5. I Apologize

I Apologize.

I'm sorry everyone. I know you're all already mad at me for not updating in so long, but I have more bad news. Since I got out of the hospital I've had no new ideas for this story. My creativity well for this has run dry. I, myself, hat when authors do this, but I know understand why. I will at least be merciful to Sly. Anyone who would like to, may adopt 'Bet of the Law.' All I ask is that you do what I couldn't. Complete it.

Again, I regret doing this. You may flame me if you like. Have a go.

Oberon Axelus.


End file.
